random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Games You Own From Every Series
POOP FTW! Mochlum WOAH! I THOUGHT I HAD ALOT OF GAMES! LOOK AT CCS AND CREAM! Smash Bros *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) Zelda *Ocarina of Time (3DS) *Majora's Mask (WiiWare) *Four Swords 25th Aniversery Edition (3DSWare) *Spirit Tracks (DS) (formerly, until I lost it ;_;) Mario *Mario Kart: Double Dash (GameCube) *Mario Kart DS (DS (duh)) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii (duh)) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Party DS (DS (duh)) *Super Mario Bros. (WiiWare) *Super Mario World (such nostalgia...) (Gameboy Advance) *Super Mario Land (the original for Gameboy! :D) *Super Mario 64 (WiiWare) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS (duh)) *Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros (DS) *New Super Mario Bros Wii (Wii (duh)) *Yoshi's Island DS (DS (duh)) *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Super Mario Bros (3DS) *Super Mario Bros 3 (Wii) *Donkey Kong Country (Wii) *Donkey Kong (3DS) Wii *Wii Sports (Wii (duh)) *Wii Sports Resort (Wii (duh)) *Wii Play Motion (Wii (duh)) *Pilotwings Resort (3DS) Kirby *Kirby's Adventure (WiiWare) *Kirby's Dreamland (3DSWare) *Kirby Super Star (Wii) Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (WiiWare) *Sonic Heroes (GameCube) *Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) *Sonic and Sega: All Stars Racing (PS3) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS) *Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games (Wii) *Sonic Colors (Wii) LEGO *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (Wii) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (PS3) *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (GameCube) *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (GameCube) *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (DS) *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (PS3) *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: Legend of the Crystal Skull (PS3) *LEGO Batman: The Video Game (Wii) Tetris *Tetris DS *Tetris Axis Other *Phineas and Ferb (DS) *Race Around Disney World (Playstation) *LittleBigPlanet: Game of the Year Edition (PS3) *Toy Story 3 (PS3) Kh2cool Super Mario *Super Mario Bros (DS) *Mario & Luigi:Partners in Time (DS) *Mario & Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Mario 64 (N64) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) *Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube) Paper Mario *Super Paper Mario (Wii) Mario Party *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Mario Party Advanced (GBA) Mario Kart *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Kart DS (DS) Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts (PS2) *Kingdom Hearts:Final Mix (Japan PS2) *Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories (GBA) *Kingdom Hearts II (PS2) *Kingdom Hearts:358/2 Days (DS) *Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep (PSP) *Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Japan PSP) *Kingdom Hearts Re-Coded (DS) Sonic *Sonic Mega Collection (Gamecube) *Sonic Mega Collection Plus (PS2, Xbox) *Sonic Generations (PS3) *Sonic Colors (Wii) *Sonic Heroes (PS2, Xbox and Gamecube) *Sonic Unleashed (PS2 and Xbox360) *Sonic and the Secret Rings (Wii) *Sonic Adventure DX (Gamecube) *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (Gamecube) *Sonic Riders (Gamecube) *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Wii and PS2) *Sonic Advanced (GBA) *Sonic Advanced 2 (GBA) *Sonic Advanced 3 (GBA) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot (PS1 and PSN) *Crash Bandicoot 2 (PS1 and PSN) *Crash Bandicoot Warped (PS1) *Crash Team Racing (PS1) *Crash Bash (PS1) *Crash Bandicoot:Wrath of Cortex (PS2, Gamecube and Xbox) *Crash Nitro Kart (Gamecube) *Crash Twinsanity (PS2 and Xbox) *Crash Tag Team Racing (PS2) *Crash of the Titans (PS2, Xbox360 and Nintendo Wii) *Crash Mind over Mutant (Nintendo Wii) *Crash Boom Bang (DS) *Crash Purple (GBA) *Crash N.Trance (GBA) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Dragon (PS1) *Spyro 2:Ripto's Rage (PS1) *Spyro Year of the Dragon (PS1) *Spyro Enter the Dragonfly (PS2 and Gamecube) *Spyro A Heroes Tail (PS2) *The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning (Xbox) *The Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night (PS2) Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank (PS2) *Ratchet & Clank 2:Going Commando (PS2) *Ratchet & Clank:Up your Arsenal (PS2) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PS2) *Ratchet and Clank Size Matters (PSP) *Secret Agent Clank (PSP) *Ratchet and Clank:Tools of Destruction (PS3) *Ratchet and Clank:Quest for Boody (PSN) *Ratchet and Clank:A Crack in Time (PS3) *Ratchet and Clank:All 4 One (PS3) Ape Escape *Ape Escape 2 (PS2) *Ape Escape 3 (PS2) Kirby *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) *Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) *Kirby 64 The Crystal Shars (N64) *Kirby Sqeak Squad (DS) Games Based off Movies *Madagascar (Gamecube) *Madagascar 2:Escape 2 Africa (PS3 and Wii) CCs and Cream Mario Arcade * Donkey Kong (3DS Ambassador Program) * Mario Bros. (Game Boy Advance) Super Mario * Super Mario Bros. (3DS Ambassador Program) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (Game Boy Advance and Wii Virtual Console) * Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) * Super Mario Bros. 64 DS (Nintendo DS) * New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo 3DS) Mario Land * Super Mario Land (3DS Ambassador Program) * Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins (3DS Ambassador Program) Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64 and Wii Virtual Console) * Mario Kart Super Circuit (Game Boy Advance and Ambassador Program) * Mario Kart Double Dash!! (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Kart DS (Nintendo DS) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) * Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo 3DS) Mario Party * Mario Party 4 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 5 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 6 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party Advanced (Game Boy Advance) * Mario Party 7 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 8 (Wii) * Mario Party DS (Nintendo DS) * Mario Party 9 (Wii) Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Nintendo GameCube) The Legend of Zelda * The Legend of Zelda (Collector's Edition and 3DS Ambassador Program) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (Collector's Edition and 3DS Ambassador Program) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (3DS Virtual Program) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64 and Collector's Edition) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64 and Collector's Edition) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Game Boy Color) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Nintendo GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance and 3DS Ambassador Program) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Nintendo DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Nintendo DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (Nintendo 3DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (DSiWare) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) Wii * Wii Sports (Wii) * Wii Play (Wii) Pokémon * Pokémon Yellow Version (Game Boy) * Pokémon Pinball (Game Boy Color) * Pokémon Emerald (Game Boy Advance) Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo GameCube) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) Sonic * Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) * Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) * Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Game Boy Advanced) * Kingdom Hearts II (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Nintendo DS) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (PlayStation Portable) * Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Nintendo DS) Cooking Mama * Cooking Mama (Nintendo DS and iOS) * Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) * Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (Wii) * Gardening Mama (Nintendo DS and iOS) * Cooking Mama 3: Chop 'n' Shop (Nintendo DS) * Crafting Mama (Nintendo DS) Soul * Soul Blade (PlayStation) * Soul Calibur II (PlayStation 2) * Soul Calibur III (PlayStation 2) * Soul Calibur IV (PlayStation 3) Club Penguin * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin EPF: Herbert's Revenge (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin: Game Day (Wii) Evolution (Ubisoft) * Evolution: World of Sacred Device (Dreamcast) * Evolution 2: Far Off Promise (Dreamcast) * Evolution Worlds (GameCube) Other * Spyro: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (Nintendo GameCube) * Metroid Prime (Nintendo GameCube) * Phineas and Ferb (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest Worlds (Wii) AwesomeCartoonFan01 ..... Mario *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart Super Circuit (3DS) *Mario Kart 7 *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olmypic Games (3DS) Super Smash Bros. *Brawl (lol only SSB game I own...... ;_;) Um....More soon NermalTheBunny Tomorrow Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Sonic Category:LEGOs Category:Wii Category:Club Penguin Category:Cooking Mama Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Soul Category:Super Smash Bros.